


Trial of the Wolves

by DarkShadows93



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bliss (Far Cry), Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Deputy Reid was turned into an actual Judge, F/M, Faith/ Rachel is an actual Siren and not the only one, Finlay Reid (Deputy), Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Magical Realism, No Bombs yet, Was Jacob's Best Judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Deputy Finlay Reid never wanted this. She never expected everything to go down as it did. She had killed Faith and this was her price.Three months after Faith was killed, the Collapse had yet to happen. The Deputy had vanished. Fall's End is on the verge of collapsing back into the hands of John Seed, Eli and his Militia on dwindling, on the verge of defeat. Jacob Seed never thought that one of his very own Judges would end up being the Missing Deputy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I've started writing fanfic, I've always wanted to write a bunch of novel length fics. Ive written one... ten years ago
> 
> This fic has been a test for me so far. I want to write something I could be proud of and I hope you will feel the same. 
> 
> I have two more chapters ready but I will be updating once a week on this story.

Deputy Finlay Reid wasn't supposed to be there when the botched arrest occurred. She was nothing but a body to join Whitehorse and Marshall Burke after a favored Veteran refused to go. She never expected it to end how it did.

Fresh blood. Rookie. Rook. Finlay had just gotten off training when she was assigned to go. She hadn't even had the chance to go out on her own, to learn who she was as a Deputy. She was only a timid fox in a pack of wolves. She never had the chance to prove her worth until she arrived in Hope County.

Hope County. She had only heard of it but never stepped foot in it. The nightmarish stories kept her away. Finlay had heard of the Religious Cult from Georgia that had claimed it has it's home. The Project at Eden's Gate or Peggies as everyone called them. At first, she had thought of them as harmless. They were nothing but a Doomsday Cult just preparing for the end. But that's when she had heard the first-hand accounts, heard the calls of people going missing, homes and farms being burned, and people killed in their name. It only proved that The Project and their Leader were a raging fire that needed to be controlled.

Their Leader, Joseph Seed and his Heralds: Jacob, John, and Faith ruled the county with an iron fist. Stories were told that the Heralds had their claim on their own part of the county. The Whitetail Mountains, Holland Valley, and the Henbane River respectfully. They each had their own roles within the cult. They never once interfered with the other. But it is when all four Seed members were together, they acted as Saints obeying the Lord. When the Father was threatened, they acted like wolves in their den ready to strike. They would do anything to protect The Father.

Finlay knew that the moment when she had placed her cuffs upon Joseph's wrists, watching as his blue eyes shielded behind yellow lens stared deeply into her own. He stood there reading her like an open book as the others stood behind her staring at her. She almost walked away but Burke persuaded her otherwise. Finlay would never forget the moment she glances back and only saw three pairs of blue eyes staring at her waiting to strike. Finlay never learned how she had survived for so long since that night. Ever since the helicopter crash, she could never shake the feeling of four pairs of eyes staring right into her very soul.

 _No one is coming to save you_. Joseph's words tore through her as she slept. Her dark sapphire eyes carried dark bags, her copper red hair resembled a birds nest, and her clothes had been to hell and back. Finlay looked like she felt - A cornered fox in the middle of the hunt. A fox that could still fight to survive, biting every hand that came close to her.  She had survived everything the Seed Family and the rest of the had thrown at her. She had survived Fall's End and freeing the County Jail. She thought she would end up freeing the entire county- until she finally caught her first Seed. Until she finally caught Faith.

Finlay's eyes fluttered open to a world once again clinging onto the green haze of the Bliss. The ground beneath her felt soft as clouds meant to keep her comfortable and the air smelt sweet like lilacs in bloom. She blinked as she saw small light flashes in the corner of her vision. She was in the Bliss. Her body felt weightless as she stumbled to her feet, her fingers running through her hair. Finlay looked up just as the Iron Gate before her opened, welcoming her in.

“Now, you can see what we can do. Come to me.”  Faith's voice called out to her, luring her like a child to sleep.

Finlay tried to resist her, pushing the voice away but her legs slowly dragged her towards the gate

“and I'll show you a world that you've never dreamed possible.”

“No! Stop! Dammit, stop moving!” Finlay screamed as she pounded at her thighs, demanding them to stop. The hallucination that forced her to move had become unstoppable for her. The Bliss was unforgivable. The Bliss was everything.

She screamed the entire way through the meadow. Her thighs now sore and bruised from the lack of control. Finlay fell to the ground the moment she had gained control of her legs. The moment she started relishing the freedom a playful giggle erupted around her, a flash of blonde hair and a white dress flickered in her vision and the smell of poppies overwhelmed her senses.

 _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound…._ Finlay slowly stood back onto her feet as the green haze clouded her vision and the Siren's voice started to pull at her like a puppet on strings. She took a step as a silver moth floated in front of her, a shimmer of white and pale green appeared to her. Faith wearing an innocent smile reached out to her, taking her hand.

_that saved a wretch…_

Finlay wanted to recoil from her touch as Faith's fingers entwined with hers. Her innocent smile never left her face as she stoops upon her toes to kiss Finlay's cheek

_like me_

Oh, how she wanted to scream at her, push her away and from her sight. Three months of them playing this sick game. Three months of being sent to her world, seeing it through her eyes. She had felt the peace and tranquility. She had felt her heart shatter as she heard her story. They weren't too different after all. She even listened to her pleas to join her. Finlay almost did join. She almost gave up the fight. There were times where she even wanted to play along with her kisses. All she wanted was to be happy.

But it was all lost when Faith made the choice to have Burke kill Virgil and then himself. _She_ made that choice when she sent another man to the Jail nearly killing Whitehorse. _She_ made the choice to turn Finlay from the timid fox to a raging wolf.

 _I once was lost but now I'm found…_ Faith led her hand down to a patch her white flowers, their scent almost intoxicating as her voice.

Tears ran down her face as her hand grasps the stem of the white flower, her voice timidly joining with the song. As Faith and she stood up as one, she clenched her eyes shut as Faith whispered into her ears,

“You could have been happy here with _me_ . I wanted you to stay but you…pushed me away.” Faith pushed her hand away, walking backward showing off her world, “Your Sheriff and your own devotion to their sick cause kept you from walking the path. All I wanted is you to understand its purpose. _Our purpose._ Deputy, you still have a chance to join us. To join our family in Eden. You can still walk the path to peace.”

Finlay slowly opened her eyes, scowling at the Siren in her face, “Go to fucking hell.” she spat coldly

Finlay  felt a twinge of satisfaction as she watched Faith's childlike expression morph to a look of shock and disappointment. Sadness plaguing her eyes briefly before her childlike smile returned with a laugh as she took her hand once more and embellished her with white light.

The soft hymn of Amazing Grace brought Finlay back to consciousness. Her feet were blindly leading her to the white leaved tree grove.  She shook her head to clear it of the lights that flashed in her vision, her red curls falling into her face.

A sharp gust of air struck her as Faith appeared in front taking the lead towards the grove. Her hands folded neatly behind her back with a dance in her step

“Your blind devotion to the resistance built a wall.”

Faith suddenly appeared by her side in a haze of pale green, her eyes burning into her soul, “A wall between you and the Father. A wall that kept you from seeing his truth.”

“I know the difference between what is the truth and what is someone's sick delusional fantasy.” Finlay hissed out as she tried to pull her eyes from her hypnotic gaze

“Do you? Do you really, Deputy Reid?” Faith's hands grasped onto her shirt as she appeared before her, “I've done all that I can to help you. I have told you my past, you're living the present seeing the destruction that it brings, and you've seen the future- The End of all ends. You know what is about to come, you know deep down it's true. Reid, I am only trying to _protect_ you. I am only trying to _protect_ him. It can only happen if you walk the path to Eden.”

She couldn't move her arms to push her away. Her arms felt like a stone tied to her body pulling her down towards the Earth. Visions of fire, the heat of the flame searing her skin knowing that it wasn't there. It couldn't be true. The talks of nuclear destruction from North Korea had nothing been just talks. Finlay acted like she never heard the news but she did. The news was everywhere. The talks were like whispers in her ears. The number of times she had to console a young mother who was worried about the fate of her young child. If it was true it would have already happened. Their “Great” Leader would have already caused that. But yet, Faith was right in a way. The world would end in nuclear flames but just not -

“Faith, if Joseph's word is true…” She spoke calmly as the vision of flames faded,  “If it were true… it would have already ended. But it hasn't. The world has yet to end in-”

“But it's coming!” Faith's grip tightened, her eyes filled with desperation, “The Collapse is upon us! The World will soon fall. I've seen it. You've seen it. Joseph's seen it.  But only you can stop it if you just -”

The grasp that held her arms to her side slacked, she could feel the weight loosen the moment her right hand curled up into a fist and made contact with Faith's left side of her face. Her anger burning like a flame as she watched The Siren stagger back.

“Enough.” Finlay snapped as grabbed the frail lace of Faith’s dress to pull her closer just to strike at her again, “No more. I will not fall for your stupid little lies again. I will not fall for your laced words. You killed people. You killed a good man who wanted his son. You killed a US Marshall with your lies. PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!” Finlay felt like a wolf attacking her prey with every strike. Hearing Faith's bone-crunching beneath her fist, the warm blood sticking to her skin, “People died because of their ‘lack of faith’ and you still believe that I would join _you_. To join this fucking cult just so I can walk the path to Eden? Fuck off!” she snapped, feeling the growl reverberate in her chest as she pushed Faith down.

Laughing, Faith fell into the soft Earth as she looked up to Finlay, her bloodied child-like grin growing, “There is the wolf everyone has spoken about. Determined to do what is right for the pack. But I am too determined. I will knock down that wall that you have built. You were so close, Finlay. So close to Eden.”

Finlay stopped midstep, fist still raised. _How did she know my name? How long as she known it?_ Panic flared her senses as she staggered back in shock. It had always been Deputy, Reid, and even Deputy Reid from her. But never once had she called her by her real name. Faith had waited for the right moment to start this new game.

“So close to accepting the word of The Father into your heart.” Faith groaned as she struggled to get back onto her feet, her body swaying as she walked- no floated to Finlay. Her soft delicate hands lowering her raised arm, caressing her callused hand, “You were so close to being free and happy.”

“I was-” Finlay only pushed her away staggering back in shock, “I was happy before I came here.”

“Happiness doesn't come in the form of a bottle, Finlay.” Faith giggled as she danced around her, “You know that.”

“To me it-” Finlay felt the burn of anger pull at her again. How did she know her habits? Why wasn't she fighting back? Was this what she wanted? Was this a ploy just to convince to stay?

“I forgive you for lying to me. But I don't think you realize that you're lying to yourself.” Faith danced around her, green haze and silver moths following her trail, “You've never been happy. You've only built that wall higher and higher behind beer cans and whiskey bottles just so you can avoid the truth. Just so you can stray from your true path.”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” The Deputy screamed as she pulled at her hair. The truth of her life displayed out like an open book. Was this what the other Seed members saw in her? An alcoholic with a broken past. She screamed louder as Faith's laugh pulled at her soul. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to end. She wanted it to -

Finlay lowered her hands as she felt her right hand grow heavy, cold metal kissing her skin. Through the tears, she saw her pistol, safety off and ready to fire. She knew what she had to do. She knew what she had to do to hide away the truth and never let it come back. Finlay swallowed her tears as she raised up her gun, taking aim and fired.

The single shot echoed through the world, a sharp gasp replaced the silence. Faith's child-like grin faded as a look of pain and desperation took over. Her hands quickly grasped her abdomen as her white lace dress quickly stained with blood. She gasped as she looked at her hands, her sun-kissed skin quickly painted red with blood. Faith looked up giving her a crooked smile before laughing softly as her Blissed world faded around them.

Finlay, too gasped softly as she watched the green haze in the sky cleared to blue, the soft sounds of Henbane River filling her ears as she took a step forward. The bluffs of the river were a welcome sight, no more would she be trapped in the meadow.

“Did...did you think I wanted this?” Faith whimpered as she hugged her bleeding wound, glancing down at the blood as it ran up her dress, “It wasn't my fault, Finlay. None of this _was_ my fault. But yet…” she coughed as blood spewed from her lips, looking up to her like a hurt child, “You… you think I wanted this. That I deserved _this._ I-I only wanted the world to be healed from disease and destruction that you...you humans caused…”

Finlay raised an eyebrow as Faith referred to herself as nonhuman. Granted, she didn't see any of the Seeds as a human from their actions throughout the county. But it was the way Faith had said it made it seem that she wasn't who Finlay had thought to be.

“When he caught me, he promised me of a better world. He promised that he would help me heal this world. But he played with me drugs to cloud my mind. He threatened me when I dare not to listen. He only saw me as a pawn. He was only using my powers for his sick game. I was not the first of my kind to be entranced by venomous words  and I will not be the last!”

“You are nothing but a manipulative liar, Faith. You knew what you were doing -”

“And I was wrong!” Faith cried silencing her, “I was just a child when he caught me. I was naive and too trusting of a man who turned out to be a demon.” She stumbled forward, grasping the purple flannel of Finlay's shirt for support.  Faith glanced up, gasping for air as she saw the doubt still plaguing Finlay's eyes, “You still don't understand.” She gasped as she rested her head against her chest, “You don't know what you are doing, don't you?”

“I am freeing this county from people like you,” Finlay replied as she pushed her away with a grunt

Faith whimpered, shaking her head as she watched blood drip from her fingertips into the river, glancing at the Deputy sadly, “Finlay, Joseph believes he is our savior. But you'll be the one who decides what happens. You are the start. You'll be the end.” She staggered forward, hand reaching out for a final touch. Finlay quickly stepped back denying her of that delicate touch.  Faith never smiled after that, her heart seemed to break from that moment.

“It…” Faith gasped as her knees started to buckle, color quickly fading from her skin, “It was always going to start this way. You...you'll walk the path but you will never be the hero that was needed.” She choked out a sob as her bloodstained hands started to glow a pale green, “Answer me. Did you...ever wonder why I was called The Siren? Why my world seemed so real?” her voice was nothing but a whisper as she struggled to stay on her feet, “How I could just appear to you out of nowhere? Normal people would call it hallucinations caused by the haze. I call it _magic_.”

“There is no such thing as magic.” Finlay scoffed as she brought her gun, setting sights on the center of Faith's chest. If there was any mercy left in the world it would be spent on putting Faith out of her misery.

“That's... where you are _wrong_.”

As the bullet left the chamber, Finlay watched as it and her pistol disintegrate into dust in the wind. She stared at her hands, then back at Faith in shock her body now glowing with the same green haze of the Bliss. She had to still be under the Bliss. It was impossible for this to happen any other way.

“I wasn't just trying to save you, but him as well. You don't know it yet but the man I am telling you about is just as broken as you.” She shook her head slowly as she ran her fingers through the water, “He claims that he is saved from his sins. But he's not. No one is truly….saved.”  She smiled sadly as her body gave out in the water, leaving her floating upon the surface. The water of the Henbane River below turning red with blood, “One day...you will have to choose who to save. Listen to Joseph. He will show you the way. If you don't… he'll be...right.”

The green haze that surrounded Faith drifted across the water causing a single white flower to bloom at Finlay's feet. She stared at it before looking up to find that Faith's body had disappeared leaving only her bloodstained dress floating on the surface. She laughed to herself about Faith's confession of magic and how Joseph used her for it. Magic did not exist in a world where nuclear bombs threatened life on a daily basis. If it did, then the world would never have such threats. There would be peace in some way.

But yet, Finlay felt a twinge of truth behind the sea of lies. Faith, the manipulative person she was, was nothing but a name of what she carried- Faith for a better tomorrow. She wasn't the only Faith. She was the fourth Faith that Joseph had. Maybe she was right about that, she would not be the last. Finlay felt her anger turn to sadness as she stared at the flower. Faith was a lamb misled from the flock, her life was full of turmoil just like her own. A connection that they would forever share.

Deputy Reid sighed as she holstered her pistol and knelt down towards the flower. The flower was now a token for killing Faith and the key to Henbane's freedom. As her fingers grazed the thin stem and pulled it from the Earth, the only thing that came up was a scream as the entire world faded into black.

*~~~*

 _"A seal has been opened. My Faith..._ **_My Faith._ ** _She was not the only one to carry that name, but she was the most devoted. She was like many of you when she came to me; broken, lost. I put my faith inside her... and she became angelic. Perfect. And_ **_she_ ** _took her away from us.  And she has been punished for it.  Though soon, she shall see the light. But children, we should not fear the outcome of this. We shall not falter in our beliefs, our garden, our internal paradise. For it is Faith that holds us together and, without it, we are lost. So we must never lose faith. And for those that try to harm us... will suffer."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for reading this and allowing me to share this story with you. 
> 
> The next update will be Thursday

The summer heat of late July turned into the fall chill of mid-October in the Whitetail Mountains. The leaves had already reached its peak and now littered the ground. The mountain air brought a chill to the valley and a sight that people in normal life would admire.  
  
But Hope County was far from normal anymore. The Resistance was slowly dying without any contact of their so-called hero Deputy Reid. John was on the verge of reclaiming Fall's End and rightfully punishing those who defied him. The Father by some called miracle had already found his fifth Faith to replace the open wound that Reid had left. But this Faith wasn't going to last long. She was thin as a young oak with mud brown hair and green eyes. The first time Jacob had met his new “sister” he could clear that she was high off her pretty little ass and did not have the same childlike charm and venom like Rachel. It was a stupid and rash decision Jacob thought. He could have easily controlled the Henbane River instead of a stupid little girl.  
  
“Easy now, Pratt,” Jacob grumbled as he felt the blade pressed harder than usual on the rough skin of his neck. A smirk sprawled on his face as he heard the quiet apologizes from the broken deputy and the pressure of the blade eased as it shaved off his hair.  
  
It had been three months since the sudden disappearance of Deputy Reid. All that was left were large wolf prints at the river bend, her clothes, and weapon a mile out. Whatever happened, she did not win. He was the first to come out to say that she was dead and killed by a wolf. John found it as a joke while Joseph had his doubts due to his visions. He warned them that we should not give into pride but be cautious. She was still alive and in the county. Jacob for the first time doubted his brother and it made him sick.  
  
But it made everything on the mountains quiet. Too quiet to boot. Eli and his militia were knocking on death's door. For every four people he had gotten to join his cause, three ended up at the Center. It was a glorious sight. It only meant that soon the Resistance would be nothing but a distant memory. He reminded Pratt that every day.  
  
Jacob glanced briefly at Pratt, noting how awkward his wounds from the helicopter crash six months prior had healed. The Deputy looked more broken than before. A man without hope. Exactly how he wanted him to be. But yet, Jacob still had questions to ask about Reid. He hoped that he could gather more intel just so the Chosen could find her and bring her to him. Pratt had to know something about her disappearance. All to all, they were close, she was going to try to rescue him from the Center and himself, and he had been caught numerous times trying to relay information out to the Militia.  
  
“Pratt, amuse me.” The Deputy froze out of fear, lowering the blade to his side. That was Jacob’s favorite reaction out of him. Pratt seemed to relax when he realized that the eldest Seed just wanted to chat and handed him a warm towel, “How close were you to that troublesome Reid?”  
  
“I…” Pratt paused briefly making eye contact with Jacob before looking down at his feet like an obedient dog, “What else would you like to know, sir? You have already asked all that I can answer.”  
  
“That is not what I asked, Pratt.” Jacob growled menacingly as he walked over to the mirror to clean his face, “I asked how close you were to her? Did you date her? Fuck her? What?”  
  
“We went on a date once. It was right before we found out we were to be partners, sir, ” Pratt admitted, “That is all.”  
  
“That's it?” Jacob laughed as he stared at Pratt through his reflection, “Fucking hell, you had one boring life.”  
  
The Eldest Seed chuckled at himself, amused how far Pratt had come since he had been at the Center. He was one of the more rebellious prisoners turned personal lapdog. Who would have guessed that the key to getting people to join the Project was to remove all sense of hope that someone was going to save them? At least, Joseph was right about one thing: with enough patience, they will see the truth.  
  
“Do you happen to know where Reid would disappear to, Pratt?” Jacob questioned as he sat the towel down onto a table and faced the Deputy. His eyebrows raised in surprise when Pratt only shook his head, “Are you sure? You know what happens if you lie to me.”  
  
“Yes, Jacob. I would never lie to you.” Interesting. Perhaps, Pratt was telling the truth and actually didn't know where Reid had magically disappeared to. It was painstaking annoying that a hunter like himself, and the so-called brains and a believer of Faith that were his brothers could not track down a stupid little -  
  
“Holy fucking shit!” The sound of a metal bowl crashing to the ground pulled Jacob from his thoughts. He glared at Pratt briefly before rolling his eyes and turned to the door of the balcony.  
  
“What the flying hell is going on out here?” He yelled out as he pushed opened the door and stepped outside. Jacob glared at the younger man scrambling to his feet away from a covered cover container of a Judge, “Ashcraft, explain. Now.”  
  
“Brother Jacob! Sir!” The young man quickly stared at the container and then pointed to it in a panic, “Sir, I think there is something- there is something wrong with one of the Judges here...uh sir!”  
  
Again? Jacob rolled his eyes with a grunt. He could have sworn that he had separated all the pregnant females from the pack, “Well you know what to goddamn do if she's whelping.”

  
Ashcraft shook his head still panicking, “No! It's not that, sir! But -uh- uh I think you should see this sir.”  
  
“It is just a goddamn wolf, Ashcraft. Just spit it out!” Jacob snapped slamming his fist into the banister of the balcony  
  
“That's the point, sir! Please!”  
  
Jacob growled loudly as he stormed through his room and kicking out at the door, “Incompetent moron. Can't do anything by themselves without a babysitter.”  
  
“Jacob, I think that-”  
  
“Not now, Pratt.” He snapped baring his fangs as he ran down the stairs and kicked open the door to the cage area, “Ashcraft if you're wasting my time. I will personally gut your sorry ass and feed you to the -” he pushed Ashcraft out of the way and stared into the cage. Jacob choked out a breath, his blue eyes widening at the sight before him, “Well I'll be goddamned.”  
  
“No…” Pratt grew deathly pale at the sight, rubbing his eyes hoping it was just a dream. No, this was impossible. It couldn't be true.  
  
Inside the container laid a naked woman, her skin pale as snow, her body riddled with pink scars shivering in the cold. Her hair was a sickly white reaching down mid of her back. A familiar face thin from lack of food and painted with the Judge’s Cross and her eyes closed giving a pained expression.  
  
Pratt felt his knees give out, his body falling into the cage, his voice whispering as he reached out to her, “No… No.. Finlay. Finlay…”  
  
“Now this is a… interesting development.” Jacob laughed as he watched the naked woman's body shiver. He slapped Pratt's back hard enough to make him flinch with a wolf-like grin “You see there, it looks like we found our dear old friend Deputy Reid after all. What did you say her name was again?”  
  
“Fin...Fin….” Pratt stuttered trying not to reveal the secret that was her name to the Wolf  
  
“Spit out, Pratt.” Jacob mused huffing his warm breath into his ear  
  
“Finlay, sir. Her name is Finlay.” Pratt admitted never leaving eyes on her  
  
“That a boy, Pratt “ Jacob chuckled as he pulled Pratt away from the cage, “I knew you would come around to your good old pal, Jacob here.”  
  
“Sir,” Pratt desperately crawled towards the cage only to be stopped by Jacob stomping his foot in front of him, “What are you going to do with her? You can't possibly leave her-”  
  
“What I do with her is none of your concern now is it?” Jacob grabbed Pratt by his collar and brought him to feet. Half-heartedly smiling, he grasped Pratt's shoulders and whispered into his ear, “Why don't you be the good weakling that you are and call my brothers to the Veterans Center for me. If they ask, tell them that I have an interesting development on our missing Deputy. I'm sure that itself would pique their interest. You understand that, Deputy?”  
  
Pratt slowly pulled his gaze from Reid back to Deputy and nodded uncertainty, “Yes, Jacob. Right away, sir.”  
  
“Excellent. Well, go on then!” Jacob shoved him away from the cage and grinning like a mad man who had won the jackpot. He stared the Deputy with greed in his eyes, his hands wrapped tightly around the bars, “Ashcraft?”  
  
“Yes, Jacob?”  
  
“Take the rest of the day off. Go enjoy the pleasures of life. You deserve it.” Jacob ordered never leaving his eyes off her, watching as she started to stir  
  
  
“The day off, sir? But who will feed the rest of the Judges?”  
  
“I'll find someone to do it. Now go before I change my mind.” Jacob sneered as he watched the Deputy slowly opened her eyes, white as a full moon with sapphire blue bleeding through.  
  
“Yes, Jacob. Praise be to the Father.”  
  
Jacob grinned wildly as he heard the man walk away from him. He leaned his head against the bars laughing as he watched her lift her head uncertain if she could see him. This was another thing that Joseph was right about. He just didn't expect for her to be a part of his own pack, “Well, well, well Deputy I should have known that you were just a sly fox in wolf's fur.”  She moaned something inaudible, her shaking hand raised up before her eyes fluttered shut, her head falling to the dirt once more.

  
  
*~~~~*

Pratt cautiously observed the guarded halls leading to the radio room. His heart pulsing in his ears, his lungs barely catching a breath. Even when he was ordered to go there, he still felt like a mouse. Regardless of orders, Peggies weren't afraid to strike at him. But he still had to be careful because he was going to make contact with Eli. For the first time in six months, Staci Pratt felt like he had the hope of escaping the jaws of Jacob Seed once more. For the first time, he had thought of being able to be useful, to be able to place a single bullet between Jacob's soulless blue eyes. He had heard the rumors, the stories of Finlay liberating the Jail and Fall's End from the vile hands of the old Faith and John.  It never expected to come up to the mountains to face The Soldier.  
  
The moment he heard that Finlay had gone missing, he contacted Eli on their secret frequency. He hoped, he prayed that she was there. But only to disappointed to find she was not there.  Three months had been hell without her. Now she was here, alive and broken. Her entire appearance staggered as if she was a wolf. As if...she was one of the Judges.  
  
So many questions. So many worries plagued him. Witnessing Jacobs reaction to seeing her, it appeared that he didn't know as much as he did. Who knows how long had she been like that? Would she still be the same Finlay after this? Probably not.  
  
After making contact with the other two Seed brothers, Pratt locked the door to the control room, holding his breath as he heard for nearby footfalls. A nervous smile erupted from him as he eased himself away from the door and back to the radio. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity going through different  
  
frequencies with the same mission hoping that the right ear would hear it.  
  
“Eli or anybody out there that can hear this. This is Pratt. Staci Pratt. If you can hear this,  She has been found. The Fox has been found and she is in danger. I repeat She has been found in and danger."

  
  
*~~~~*

  
“Brothers!” Jacob greeted boastfully as he walked out from behind the iron gates of the Veteran's Center to greet his younger brothers. His wolf-like grin growing as he thought of Deputy Reid still held in her cage, “I hope all is well.”  
  
John rolled his eyes releasing a scoff before addressing his older brother, “I don't see how trying to burn the foxes of sinners out of their den as well. Jacob, this better be quick. I wouldn't have come out here just for a chat.”  
  
Joseph stood quietly looking around before speaking, “Jacob, where is our sister?”  
  
“You mean Anabel?”  
  
“Faith.” Joseph corrected sternly, “Where is Faith? Wouldn't she want to partake in the reveal of such news?”  
  
“I didn’ invite her.” Jacob spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, “I believe that this news should be shared between the three of us.  
  
“and why is that? She is just as much as a part of this family as we are to each other.”  
  
“I don’t see it that way, Joseph.” Jacob huffed folding his arms against his chest, “She is not related by blood, therefore not my problem.”  
  
“Oh, Jacob…” Joseph shook his head as he placed his hands on his shoulders before placing his forehead against Jacob's “ How many times I must explain to you that family isn't all about blood? We are not a single pack of wolves against the world but a group of people with a variety of backgrounds that share a single common goal.”  
  
“I will not call a woman who I just met two months ago my sister, Joseph,” Jacob stated softly pulling away from the delicate embrace.  
  
“It will come in time. That is just the part of having envy and wrath as sins. It is not the same. You will come to forgive Faith for being who she is. You have done so four other times. It shall pass. Soon you shall see Faith as your sister and you will love her and forgive her as such.”  
  
“Yes, Joseph,” Jacob responded in a whisper just as John cleared his throat.  
  
“Forgive me, Joseph.” John placed his dark blue shades to top of his slicked back hair, “But I do believe that our brother here had something to show us in regards to our missing Deputy.”  
  
“Ah, yes. You are right, John.” Joseph motioned Jacob to lead, “Share with us your wonderful news about our missing Deputy brother.”  
  
Jacob felt the corner of his mouth raise up as he leads the younger brothers into the Judge's Den, ”Oh it will be my pleasure…”

  
*~~~~*

  
Pratt couldn't tear his eyes away from the beast that Finlay become. Her naked body shivered in the cold, her breaths quick and short. He watched her eyes slowly open, the deep sapphire blue bleeding through the sickly white being the mirrors of what they used to be. He cursed the Seeds for letting this go for so long. He cursed them for letting whatever happened to her happen. He cursed every single from the head of Joseph to the lowly head of the newest Faith. He cursed them.  
  
“Fin…” Pratt whispered, feeling the lock on the door wishing for the key. Her eyes seemed to open slightly, milky white shining in the darkness, “we’re going to get you out. I promise…. I don't know what the fuck happened but I am going to make sure that you're-”  
  
“You can't be serious. Jacob, there are a lot of unbelievable things in the world but your theory-”  
  
Pratt pushed himself away from the cage, ensuring the safe amount of distance between him and Finlay. He stood there quietly, his heart pounding in ears as he stared at his feet.  
  
The crunching gravel beneath his feet stop, his breath hitched as he cautiously looked up to stare at the beastly blue eyes of Jacob.  
  
“Nice of you to show up, Pratt.” He growled as he rammed his shoulder into him allowing the two younger Seeds entrance to Finlay.  
  
Pratt nervously looked up, watching as The Father and John approached the cage. John placed in front of the cage, an uncertain question plagued his lips as if he was unsure how to ask it. He watched as John taps his lips with uncertainty before walking up to the eldest Seed.  
  
“Well, this is certainly an enigma.” John simply stated as he stared into the cage, “and you just found her like this?”  
  
“Yes, would I lie to you, John?”  
  
John chuckled to himself before replying, “I’m afraid to answer that.”  
  
The Father, on the other hand, seemed complexed of the bare-skinned woman in the cage. He watched as every ounce of her delicate frame shivered from the cold. Her eyes when opened were filled with panic as she desperately looked around like a caged creature. One would say that The Father felt a form of pity as he knelt before the cage, resting his head against the bars and muttering a prayer before standing up to address Jacob.  
  
“Brother, is it not wrong for a bare woman to be sitting out here in a cage on a cold day like this?”  
  
Jacob smirked unamused, “If the woman is that bitch right there, none the slightest.”  
  
“Shall we add Sloth as one of your sins, Jacob? Deputy Reid may be a sinner but she is still a human worthy of forgiveness. She is not an animal that should be caged up for being who she is or was.” Pratt watched as a fire ignited behind The Father's yellow tinted lenses, his hand grasping his rosary, “This what we are here for. This is our chance to guide this child into forgiveness. To let her atone for her sins and feast upon the Gardens of Eden. We must love them, Jacob not throw them away. Do not let Wrath blind you.”  
  
“But we must also cull the herd of the weak, Joseph. She is clearly weak if she can barely stand on her feet to strike at -”  
  
The Father's fists tighten as he let out a sigh, “Jacob, allow the Deputy into your home. Feed her, bathe her, provide clothes. Treat her like the human she is and not the wolf that she once was.”  
  
Jacob straightens his spine, staring at his brother thinking of the best way to object to The Father's words. His eyes twitched in anger before giving in to his world, “Pratt, you heard The Father. Give this woman a blanket.”  
  
Pratt quickly jumped to the order, running towards the house in speed that he hasn't seen since his first escape attempt. Jacob's fists turned white from anger. Whitetail Mountains was his sector. He had a claim on how he dealt with the new recruits. He had a claim on how he was going to punish Finlay if she were to be found in his land. John has his way. Faith had her own way. This was how he wanted to do it now. Fuck the trials to kill Eli. This was so much better.  
  
“Thank you, Jacob,” Joseph stated softly as he turned away from him.  
  
“To be honest Joseph,” John rubbed his beard staring at her, “when you told us that she was still in the County. I didn't expect to be...this.”  
  
“Faith had her own way to help us. I will not lie I did not expect her to return so soon or for Jacob to have captured her to become a Judge.”  
  
“ You knew she was a Judge? So you're saying that all the stuff Faith did...the Angels, the… it was all…”  
  
“A man of Faith would call it an act of the Almighty God.” Joseph smirked as he looked to his younger brother, “A man with lack of Faith of a higher power would call it magic. Witchcraft. The atonement of a Sinner." His gaze pulled towards The Deputy- the Sinner and he felt a twinge of guilt for actions that brought her to this, "All the Faiths that we had apart of our family including our newest one share the same blood, the same touch of God you may say. Though they did not know it, God had blessed them to aid us in our cause. To help our family.  He had placed his hand upon her people to aid in the end. To help us for the Collapse."  
  
Joseph paused, making eye contact with her, staring into empty white colored eyes. He as a person would have found this fascinating. The thought of magic existing in a dark world. But as The Father, the Prophet for a group of people who seemed guidance towards the Dark Days ahead. It showed him that he was wrong, a fool in a bigger game that he never thought possible. A subtle breath escaped from him as he lowered his head in prayer, " He desired for me to protect them. He desired that I would guide them to the Gates of Eden. I as Their Prophet shall grant it. But I never saw the extent of their true power, their true gift. I thought I knew them. I thought I knew their power. But I was wrong. So wrong”  
  
John raised an eyebrow as he stuffed his hand into his jacket, “Wrong, Joseph? Wrong about what?”  
  
“Oh John, I had underestimated their influence, their will with God. Perhaps, God had given them blessed them more than I expected.” He grasped the bars of the cage and stared at the Deputy,  “It is a mistake that could lead to our greatest downfall.”


	3. Chapter 2

The Seed brothers surrounded the Deputy like children gawking at the zoo when Pratt ran out of the Center with the thickest blanket he could find. Jacob stood away from the others, staring at her with pent up fury hidden behind blue eyes. His breath hitched as he gripped the blanket tightly and approached them.

“Jacob, sir” Pratt muttered softly as he held out the blanket toward him. 

The Eldest Seed only rolled his eyes at his presence. He was more of a nuisance than helpful but then again when was a weakling like him not? Jacob huffed loudly as he pushed him towards The Father. The Godly man turned towards him walking slowly as he gave Pratt a caring smile as he took the blanket in one hand and firmly grasped his shoulder with the other, “Thank you, Son. Jacob may not see it but I am sure Deputy Reid greatly appreciates it regardless of how feral she appears.” 

Pratt recoiled against the touch and instinctively pushed away like a finger to flame. Joseph Seed was truly a viper with his words, charming who Jacob was the first to punish him, kicking the back of his knees forcing him to the gravel. He seethed in pain but refused to look at Jacob.

“Jacob, open the cage,” Joseph ordered as he stared back at the cage watching as The Deputy scrambles back into a distant corner of the cage, her moon colored eyes feral and animalistic.

Jacob huffed as he stuffed his hand into his left pocket, feeling the weight of the keys and the small wooden music box in his hands. He still knows what Joseph was trying to prove. By opening the cage, Joseph would become Daniel thrown in the Lion Cage. The Deputy was  _ weak _ but she was also feral. She had the loom in her eyes of a dying wolf corner but still wanting to attack. She may have lost her vicious canines and the strength that she bears as a wolf but she could still attack. He smirked as he first wrapped his hand around the music box and pulled it out “Do you want me to use-”

“The music box won't be necessary. She had already suffered strife for right now. Love those who had suffered. Love and care for those who seek our guidance. Love those who had cast sin upon us and in return, they will return the love by seeking out forgiveness.” Joseph looked out to his brother once more as Jacob placed the music box back into his pocket and pulled out a large circle of keys instead. 

John waited until the all-knowing eyes of The Father and Jacob were focused more on the wolf before glancing at him. A low chuckle rose from his throat as he walked towards the Deputy with ill intentions in mind, “Oh Pratt….” he sang as he grabbed the back of the Deputy's shirt lifting to his feet and dragging him away from the others. His wicked grin growing as he threw him into the side of an empty cage, pressing all of his weight against him “ I don't know what you're thinking but you are either smart or extremely stupid and careless.” He laughed as he felt Pratt try to fight him, his weak body nothing against him, “Aah….tsk tsk. No fighting back that's cheating, Pratt” he hissed as he slammed the Deputy into the metal cage, “ You don't think that I didn't hear that call out about finding the Fox? Careless mistakes, Deputy Pratt. You have some balls to not only risk your life but the life of the others for a sneaky murderous fox. You're lucky that I don't take you to Jacob right now and just stay as I watch him skin your body-”

A vicious snarl reverberated out, freezing The Baptist's blood in place. John had never been the one to read wildlife, he was quick to shoot something out of defense but never to hunt out of sport. The snarl though drained all color from his face, the threatening words never leaving from his lips as his grip on Deputy Pratt slacked. 

“Fin…” Pratt breathed out as he pushed John off of him. He refused to look back as he scrambled away towards Finlay leaving The Baptist standing emotionless with his hand placed firmly on his gun.

“Only a fool would go in there to save a sinner.” Jacob shook his head as he kept his pistol at his side. Deputy Reid sat on her ankles, teeth bared out ready to strike. Her white eyes glowed with burning intensity as The Father slowly opened the door to her cage, an animalistic snarl erupted from her chilling the Eldest Seed's blood. The Deputy was no longer human in his eyes. She was a beast hungry for blood. She was no fox. She never was one- she was always a wolf.  A strong wolf disguised as a weak human. An untapped potential at the surface. Eli and the Whitetail Militia wouldn't stand a chance against her.

“But only a fool would let a human suffer in a cage without means, brother,” Joseph commented as he slowly kneeled into the cage, the blanket folded in his arms.

Jacob was sure that The Deputy was going to kill his brother the moment he held up the blanket. She snapped at Joseph, watching as his brother maintain his calm composure.

“It is alright, child.” He spoke as he held the blanket out towards her, “We're not going to-”

The Deputy lunged towards him like the wild beast she was and sank her teeth into the flesh between Joseph's forefinger and thumb drawing blood. Jacob was quick to pull his pistol from his leg up, sight aimed at her head with her blood-stained teeth. 

“Lower your weapon, Jacob. You will only scare her more.”  Joseph warned, hissing as he stared at the swelling of blood as it slowly rains down to the dirt ground.

“The hell I will.” Jacob snapped, his grip tightens on his gun, “The bitch fuckin-”

“Enough.” Jacob watched as his brother glared at him over his shoulder, the cold stare hid behind amber lenses telling him not to push him much further. Jacob growled in annoyance as he angrily holstered his gun.

John slowly walked towards his brother, eyes staring at the cage, hand still placed firmly on his gun, “This is foolish. It would be better if we just kill her instead. Look what she did. Killed Faith, liberated Fall's End, attempt to arrest Joseph. The girl had written her death sentence, we should just follow it.”

“He wants her alive. Thinks she can be useful in the Project for some damn reason. Damn foolish I think.” Jacob replied, his gaze never leaving The Deputy before the pain filled gasp of Pratt drags him away, “Pratt, aren't you supposed to be doin’ something?”

Pratt hesitated, a clear sign of weakness as he stood beside his master like an obedient dog, “Yes, Jacob.”

“then go fucking do it!” Jacob turned to grasp the Deputy by his collar and push him away just as Joseph attempted to calm the feral woman.

“It is alright, child.” Joseph spoke softly still offering up the blanket, “we are not going to harm you. We are here to help you, Deputy.” His words seemed like smooth silk wrapping around her. She growled once more snapping at him, fighting his words, “I am here to cast away your sins, your personal demons.  Deputy, your sins had cast you to become a wolf for so long. It is time, Deputy Reid.” Joseph raised the blanket over her shoulders and slowly lowered it onto her, “It is time to step out from the darkness and step towards the light.”

The animalistic fury that burned in her eyes faded, but the moon white color remained. A terrified cry escaped from her trembling lips as she collapsed at his feet. Joseph wrapping his arms around her, wrapping the blanket around her, coddling her like a weak little child. This was the true form of The Deputy, Jacob thought. A weak little girl that wants someone to protect her. A fucking princess.

“Come, child, let's get you out of the cold.” Joseph led The Deputy towards the entrance, her body appeared much smaller than when she was feral. 

Joseph was first to crawl out, his hand still bleeding from the bite. A cunning smile touched ear as he held his bloodied hand towards her. She looked up and then towards him. Her white eyes widening in fear. Good. That's how he wanted it. She should be afraid of him after all the shit she had done to the Family. But she would not stop staring at him. Her bloodied face, lip trembling in fear and possible the chill. She had a lot of balls to stare at him like a frightened child.

“Deputy Reid,” Joseph spoke firmly pulling her attention back to him. She looked at Joseph, holding up a trembling hand before grasping his. The Father helped her to her feet and guided her to her first step. Like a child learning to walk, Deputy Reid fell to her knees her body seemingly had forgotten how it was to be human. 

“Jacob, help her.”

Jacob blinked and grunted. Of course, just because he was the strongest it means that he would be doing all the heavy lifting for the two. 

“Jacob.”

“Yeah, yeah. I fuckin’ see.” He grunted as he pushed the chuckling youngest brother aside. Of course, he didn't see John jumping up to help. As he approached The Deputy, Joseph held up his hand to stop him

“You must do everything in your power to keep her safe. You must keep her alive and safe. The Collapse is still upon us, Jacob and she is the key. In the end, she has a choice. A choice that makes us or breaks us. You are one of many to help guide her to the true path.”

Jacob nodded slightly understanding what Joseph was saying. Though the final sentence confused him. What choice does she have that would make them or break them?  Like she had any choice to stop the burning rains of Hell to wipe out humanity. But as cryptic as the message may be, Jacob still had an order even though he hated it more than he hated her. He grasped her arm tightly as he pulled her over his shoulder making her whimper loudly in pain. There was no easy or gentle way of dealing with the sinner like her. 

*~~~~~*

_ The world was on fire.  _

_ Smoke filled the air, burning her lungs as panic filled her veins. Joseph's smile plagued her thoughts as she ran away from the raging wave of flame. Her hand tightens around the steering wheel, her foot leaden against the gas pedal as she drove through the carnage.  _

I told you he was right.

_ She gasped as she shot her head to find Faith sitting in the passenger seat, her skin radiating a light Bliss green. Her white dress stained red from blood from the shot she gave her.  _

I showed you how the world would end. I warned you that The Collapse was real. You should have believed in -

_ The roaring sound of a burning pine tree falling into the road distracted her. It was too late to dodge it.  _

*~~~~*

A gasp escaped from her mouth as her white eyes shot open. Her heart pounded in her chest, her lungs racing for air, making her ribs sore. A guttural sound resembling a sigh escaped from her mouth as she tried to move her paws to her face. The sounds of chains rattle above her as she tried to move. Panic filled her reins as she fought the chains to move. 

She looked around, noting the change in surroundings. A simple bare room with bars on a dirty window, dried blood on a hardwood floor and a single chair in the middle of the room with… 

A growl erupted from her as she fought the chains to attack her guest. A flash of her bare teeth as she tried to jumped from the floor to him but only held back by chains.

“Well, good morning to you too, Deputy Reid.” Jacob Seed laughed as he leaned towards his knees, “It is about time that you woke up and not killed anyone.”

Reid. Where had she heard that name before? She snapped her jaws towards him as she felt her body grow tired from the chains.

“What?” Jacob's face remained neutral, eyebrow raised in contemplation, “No, snarky remark? You always tend to have one on the radio with Faith. But then again…” he pulled his Hunters knife from its sleeve against his thigh and started to clean beneath his nails, “You were a Judge for three months. Welcome back to the human world, Princess.”

A soft snarl left her lips as her white eyes stared at her body. She lifted up her hands-on not paws staring at the rough pale skin. Pink scars painted her hands, slowly rising up her arms in rough jagged lines like a stick in the mud. A stifled whimper as she tried to brush away the dirty pale skin, wishing for the fur. The dirty white hung from her sickly thin frame, the smell churning at her stomach. Impossible. She was a wolf. She had always been a wolf. How was she-

“Your pal Pratt took the liberty of dressing you. Claiming that he didn't want ‘our dirty hands touching you.” A venomous smile grew from the rough exterior of Jacob Seed, “Don't worry...he got what's comin’ to him.”

Pratt. Staci Pratt. She knew that name and it meant something to her. She just didn't know why.  Her head shot up from her thin arms, teeth bared in a snarl. Jacob laughed as he got up his chair, waving his blade around to stare at his reflection before approaching the Deputy and indeed before her.  She jumped first to attack but Jacob quickly grabbed her face, staring deeply into her white eyes.

“You know…” venom resonated from his voice as he gripped her chin tighter, “you were my best Judge. Hell, you still are the way you brought down six men in this very room. You tore their throats out with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

The little contents of her stomach grew sour as she  _ actually  _ observed the room that was her cell. Blood painted the walls, the floors, even the goddamn ceiling. It's prominent red stain faded from cleaning but the scent remained. She glanced at the white cloth attempting to keep her thin frame warm.  At first, she thought it was dirt. But she was wrong. The brown stains that covered the front of her shirt- dried blood. She was covered in blood.

Jacob chuckled as he pushed her face away just in time for her to attempt to unlade her empty stomach, “Oh… the Princess had finally realized her mistake.” He stood up still laughing, “a weak sheep trapped in the skin of a wolf.”

Something in her snap. Almost like the neck of a deer snapping like a twig beneath her once powerful jaws. Her eyes shot up to Jacob, the sickly white irises glowed like fire fighting the darkness. She growled, her demeanor morphing to the creature she had been trapped as for three months. A wolf. With her teeth bared like sharp fangs, she pounced at the Eldest Seed for an attack. Even know Jacob Seed had seen the fire in her eyes miles away. 

The corners of his lips pulled upwards in a shit-eating grin. He kicked her in the chest sending the Deputy back towards the wall whimpering in pain, “Even though you are no longer a Judge and just a weak feeble human, I  _ will _ break you,  Deputy Reid. Even the strong ones will fall into the shadows of weakness….” his hand slowly dove into his pocket to pull out a small wooden music box. 

Reid snapped her jaws at him, reaching her hands out to attack as he stepped back to wind up the music box. He looked up.to the feral woman as he slowly opened up the lid, humming along with the tune.

_ Only you…. _ The melody morphed into lyrics in her mind. Her body tensing up as red bleed into her vision. Her body burned like fire as her body convulsed in her chains. She bit her lips, blood filling her mouth as mind went black with Jacob's laugh filled her ears. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a busy week with the community show that I'm in opening and then getting sick. I will be back with regular posting starting next Thursday giving me time to rest and recover from this weekend worth of shows.

_ Fin… _

_ Finlay. Wake up. Jesus Christ wake up! _

A moan escaped from her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Bright light burned as a dark shadow hung over her.

“Finlay. Thank fucking God.” a staggered breath as hands neither rough or soft gently grasp her arms, pulling her up towards the light, “ I thought you were dead. I thought Jacob had killed you and left your body for a couple of days…”

The shadow morphed into a broken man, his sun-kissed skin fading into a sickly tan, jagged scars tore into his skin around his face, wounds that were left to heal improperly the flesh a faded pink. Brown eyes scanned her, examining every ounce of her porcelain skin. His face looked ever so familiar as if she had known him in another life, he wore an unkept Hope County Sheriff's Department uniform, their sleeves torn, stained with blood. She knew that uniform- she had worn it once. Then… it all happened.  The Warrant, A Religious Doomsday Cult, six pairs of blue eyes staring deep into her soul as she leads their Leader away. The helicopter crash, the River… Faith.

A panicked gasp escaped from her as she struggled to escape from his arms. No, no this cannot be real. She was dead. She died the moment she killed Faith Seed. She died the moment she had touched that-

“Finlay! Shh! It's okay!” The man- Staci Pratt;  It had to be Staci whispered as he held her arms tighter. The animalistic fury building like a wolf threaten by a bear, “Fin, don't you remember who I am? It's Staci…”

Staci. A subtle kiss in the moonlight on a hill overlooking a small farm flashed in her mind. A whisper of sweet promises eased her heart as she gave up fighting, her body quickly growing limp in his arms.

She opened her mouth to speak but a harsh whisper escaped. A voice left unused for three  months, “I…”

“easy …” Staci gently ran a finger against her cheek, her body flinching at the soft touch, “You haven't been able to speak for-”

“Wolf.” Her voice sounded hoarse and unfamiliar to her ears. A harsh cough rattled her bones as she gripped the torn fabric of Pratt's shirt, “I... wa-was a-”

“Judge. Yes…” Pratt admitted as he gently placed a finger on her lips, the look he gave her told a thousand words. There was more to say but she couldn't understand what was going on “Look. I don't got much time. We're in big shit. Those fucking Seeds and those Peggies are still goin’ on about this Collapse.  All that stuff you did? It's about to be- Fin, we have to get you out of here. Jacob, he's planning on-” pain strained on his face as he tried to come with the right combination of words, “ He is planning on doing some horrible things with you. We have to get you out of here, back to Eli or Whitehorse- someone.”

“No. No, no, no.” Finlay breathed out as she struggled to sit up, pulling him down with her. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. She was supposed to save him not the other way around. Dammit, no.

“Fin. I can't leave here. Jacob, he's-” a loud thunderous voice resonated through the Halls. His brown eyes widen as the voice grew louder. She could smell the fear pouring from him, his heart racing in his chest.

“Come out, Come out wherever you are, Pratt.” She flinched as she heard the gruff voice spit out Staci’s name like venom, “You know I don't like your little games.” She could hear the soft ticking of a music box being winded up.

“What's-”

“Play it!”  Jacob roared as the speaker in her cell roared to life. Pratt went taut as the melody started to play.

_ Only you… _

A groan escaped from her body as her head started to throb as a dull pain that never went truly went away. Finlay clenched her eyes shut as the throbbing sensation trickled down her spine making her body rigid. A pain filled gasp escaped from Pratt as he pulled at his scalp.

_ Can make this world seem right. _

Pain burned through her body, each bone on the verge of breaking. Jacob Seed's laugh echoed throughout the song, pulling her to the dark. Her eyes shot open, red painting her vision. If she had any sense, Finlay could have sworn that she saw her hands turn into massive paws.

_ Cull The Herd. _

A lone wolf's cry broke the thin line of sanity. Blood red fury filled her eyes as she released a vicious snarl, animalistic and raw. A wolf trapped in the flesh barrier of a weak human. She was the hunter and…  _ he  _ was the prey. Nails almost as sharp as daggers, teeth sharp as fangs. Her body charged towards her prey ready to strike. Only the sounds of chains going taught against the wall as her mind gave into her untapped fury. Only a simple laugh greeted her as she plunged into the darkness.

*~~~*

_ Only you… can make this world seem right… _ the lyrics of the sick song turned into a low hum as heavy footfalls made the floor tremble, slowly pulling her awake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Dark against the light, her breath jagged as shadows danced in her vision.

Her body felt like heavy stone against the floor. A venomous voice still humming as her chains tighten against the wall. She opens her eyes as a brown boot stood in her vision.

“Oh, how pretense falls-”

“Jacob, this is not I meant when I said to treat her like a human, not an animal.” A voice held with authority, soft as a feather dancing in the breeze. A clear difference from the rough, ragged, stone voice of Jacob Seed, “This was not in God's vision.”

“Fuck the vision. She took down six of my fucking men with her own teeth without chains. Until she acts like a human she will be chained and treated like a Judge. So until then, she is an animal and will be treated as such.”

“But Jacob, if you continue to treat as such… there will be no humanity left to save. The Sinner must be loved as part of the path to-”

“I don't fucking care about the path of righteousness and forgiveness, Joseph. I only care about getting rid of those fucking Militia and killing that jackass Eli.”

Finlay opened her eyes once more just as Joseph Seed walked up to his brother, tearing opening his shirt to reveal the black jagged word tattooed into his flesh  _ Wrath.  _ Joseph sighed loudly as he placed his rosary wrapped hand onto the skin and stared into his brother's harsh gaze, “You are letting Wrath and Sloth blind you from the path to Eden. You cannot seek vengeance on a human who had no control with her actions. She is human. She is a sinner. She needs your help.”

“My help?” Jacob chortled as he pushed his brother's hand away. His sickly grin widening, “That bitch of a Sinner needs  _ my help _ ? Joseph, you must see me like a blind man because no way in Hell will I ever help her. She is weak. She thinks of herself of a hero. But she ain't nothin’ but the so-called ‘Resistance’s toy.” Jacob pulled his gaze away from Joseph as he took notice of her blank stare, his sinister smile faded as darkness took hold, “She will learn of it one of these days. She will break. She will give in. She will face my reckoning. I'll make sure of that.”

Joseph quickly glanced at Finlay before looking back towards his brother. A disappointed sigh filled the silence as he placed a firm grip on his shoulder, “Very well. I shall call for John to come to reveal another Sin upon you. Sloth can be a deadly sin-”

“Fuck John and his high and mighty attitude. He doesn't have to come and deal with a crock of bullshit. He doesn't have to deal with this fucking monster of a Sinner. He doesn't have to train his fucking bodyguards. He just gets to sit in his castle and act like a goddamn King. ” Finlay flinched as Jacob slammed his foot onto the floor, his wooden music box falling from his hand and scattering onto the floor near her.

Exhaustion took hold as the calming presence of The Father eased the room. His soft footfalls ended near her head as he went to pick up the music box. His callused hands gently caressing her frail hair, Joseph's voice a mere whisper lulling her to sleep “But when you identify your greatest flaw; your greatest fear then you have the means to overcome it. I expect this woman will be treated properly or I will have John, Faith, or even myself guide her to Eden.”

“You will not-”

“then I expect better treatment for our salvation, Jacob” Joseph reminded as he placed the music box firmly into his brother's hand. He nodded in acknowledgment as he turned towards the door, “Even the greatest monsters have a weakness. Find it and then you become their master. Do you understand Jacob?”

Jacob growled loudly, his fists clenched tightly as his blue eyes stared at the woman, the wolf trapped in human skin, “I sure fuckin’ do.”

“Thank you, brother.” Jacob watched as Joseph left the room before he bared his teeth and stomped towards her, fire burning through his veins as he kicked her in her ribs. A loud groan escaped from her as he kicked her again, her body recoiling, growing smaller as he grasped her chains forcing her from the floor, her white eyes filled with pure agony, “Alright, Princess. Joseph wants me to treat you like a human… fucking fine. This game is over. No more cat and mouse. I am your master and you will fucking obey me.”  He slams her body against the wall, her hand pressed up against her neck forcing her to look at her. He smirked as he finally saw the weak human that she was. Terrified. Wide-eyed.  _ Weak. _ She wasn't the so proclaimed hero of Hope County. She was a weak little girl who dived way too deep into the water.

Jacob laughed when he saw her refusing to fight. She knew she was weak. She knew she had no fight. “One day you'll think that you will end me like you did Faith… one day you think that you will defeat me? You're wrong, Princess. You're goddamn wrong.”

Her eyes drifted downwards, he gripped her face tighter making her yelp in pain. He grinned wider than before “Pratt!”

Pratt scuffled into the room, favoring his right leg and his face covered in deep claw marks looking mere days old. His dark eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion as he glanced down at his master, “Yes, Jacob?” he replied meekly as he painfully gazed towards Finlay.

“Prepare a room for our resident bitch, Joseph wants us to treat her humanely even though she is just as much of a monster as our Judges. See to it that she still has chains. One meal a day. Door locked. Got it?” he chuckled as he watched as Finlay's eyes widen at Pratt's appearance, “You're damn lucky he is still alive,  Princess. Damn lucky.”

“Yes, Jacob…” Pratt defeated nodded in acknowledgment to his master and left Jacob once again alone. Finlay struggled as she tried to break from her chains and the Eldest Seed's grip to meet Pratt. To meet the only sliver of humanity that she had left in this dark world.

“He wants to you to enter the Garden. Sure, we'll do that. We'll treat you  _ real  _ good then.” Jacob stood up and threw her against the wall, the loud sound of her whimpering made him beam, “Welcome to the Project at Eden's Gate, Princess.”


	5. Chapter 4

Charlemagne Victor Boshaw would never have guessed that he would walk through the halls of the County Jail so…  _ freely _ . Grated the whole bullshit between the Peggies and the rest of Hope County had gotten a bit tense with the whole people being killed/taken, property stolen, the so-called “Collapse”, and most of all the whole fact that Deputy Finlay Reid had gone missing. After that, the entire fucking county has gone to more Hell than it did three months ago when the Peggies had started their “Reaping”. 

He walked through the empty halls, staring into the empty cells, recollecting the memories of time spent behind those steel bars. But there was no time to relish in old memories, Sharky Boshaw something better than that. Over two weeks ago on a fucking whim, he had overheard an interesting distress call on the radio. The name sounded familiar from between conversations with Whitehorse and the now missing Deputy. Staci Pratt. Sounded like a girl's name but eh whatever. 

“ _ Eli or anybody out there that can hear this. This is Pratt. Staci Pratt. If you can hear this,  She has been found. The Fox has been found and she is in danger. I repeat She has been found in and danger." _

The Fox. Sounds sexy. He began to wonder who it was. Maybe it was that hot Deputy Finlay Reid, he hadn't seen her in such a long time. To be honest, no one has seen her in three months. Sharky missed seeing the so-called hope ignite in their eyes like a spark from a flamethrower. Speaking of which, he adjust his trusty flamethrower against on his shoulder, he heard the murmurs from the cellblock. Murmurs morphed into a single yell, 

“WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM IN THERE!”

Sharky pushed open the door just as Sheriff Whitehorse slammed his hands against the lone table in the center of the block, all of the cells empty. Tracey Lader sighed loudly shaking her head, “Right in the center of Jacob's territory? That's impossible. You know that, right? Getting your Deputies back from Jacob Fucking Seed is suicide.”

“Do I look like I care? She is one of us, Lader. We do not abandon our own. Three months without Roo- Finlay. Three months of failing to try to get Hudson and Pratt back and here we are finding out that Finlay is trapped with Jacob?!”

Well, shit. Sharky felt his throat dried up like Hurk playing with sandpaper. He couldn't help but cough loudly and awkwardly causing Tracey and Whitehorse to stare at him, “Uh… Hello?”

“Boshaw!” Whitehorse bellowed as he pushed himself away from the table. Shit. Sharky took a step back as Whitehorse limped towards him, pain and fury, “Goddammit Boshaw! Where the Hell have you and your-”

“uh...It's her, isn’t?” Sharky asked as he felt his back press against the cold steel wall, “It's Dep  and she doesn't sound like she seems to be uh good.”

“What a -” Tracey pinched her brow before leaning against the table, “No, Sharky it's not- Of course the fuck it is. Who the fuck do you think it would be?”

“I don't know. Xena, that smokin’-”

“Nevermind! I don't want to hear about your sick fantasy.” Tracey shot her hands up into the air in defeat, “You're a pig, Boshaw. An absolute-”

“Enough, Tracey!” Whitehorse held up a hand silencing her before looking back to the resident Trailer Dwelling Pyromaniac, “Now Boshaw, where is that…” he paused trying to figure out the nice and polite way to address Hurk Drubman Jr., “cousin of yours?”

Sharky blinked quickly, “uh...oh Uh Hurk? You see PoPo, that uh... Hurk is kinda-”

“Spit. It. Out. Boshaw.” Whitehorse seethed as he grabbed onto his sweater

“I don't know. He was sayin of heading up north to-” 

“Son of a Bitch.” Whitehorse cursed as he pushed Sharky away, “Didn't you tell him to  _ not _ go back up to those goddamn mountains?”

“Oh yeah sure….” Sharky retorted grunting as his flame thrower slid off his shoulder, “But you know uh...Hurk can't be uh contained.”

“I-”

“I'm sure he's going to be fine. After he did help liberate a country…” Sharky swallowed as he noticed the stares shared between Whitehorse and Tracey, “uh… so he says.”

“yeah…” Tracey scoffs rolling her eyes, “Sure. Whatever  _ he  _ says.”

“What was that?” Sharky snapped as he reached for his shotgun,” Wanna say that again, you former Peggie piece of -”

“Stand down Boshaw or I will have to lock you in a -”

“Oh, how intimidating Boshaw, you and your little toy.”

“That's it” Sharky yelled as he pulled his shotgun from his back, “You better not-”

The room erupted into an incoherent yelling match as Sharky was being pulled away from Tracey by Whitehorse. His back slamming against the steel wall as their voices grew louder. “Sharky stand down! Stand down!”

“Hell no! That Peggie has something comin for her.” Sharky sneered as he tried to fight from Whitehorse's grip.

“Well, at least I didn't abandon her when she went against Faith!” Tracey screamed silencing the room slamming her hands against the table, her voice cracking as her entire body trembled. Pain, regret, sorrow. “You were… supposed to protect her.” She whispered.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Sharky questioned as Whitehorse drug him away to one of the distant cells, “What the fuck did you just say to me?! I didn't leave her! Let go of me Whitehorse! Goddamn! Fuck you Popo! I am not being jailed-”

As Sharky's voice faded into a cell, Whitehorse probably consoling him to shit his damn mouth for once, Tracey grabbed her rifle and stormed out of the cellblock. Perhaps, if she didn't send her to face Faith after...Virgil's death she would still be here. Goddamn, she wished she had a drink. She walked out of the central and into the fresh air. The taste of it was still bitter with the bliss. Fuck me. She thought as she grabbed the keys of one of the cars and drove. At least she knew a place where good liquor was stored. 

*~~~~*

Jacob sat proudly on his chair, feet prompted up in the satisfaction of his latest Culling. All of them, weak unable to stand the chance of destroying Eli. All of them lacking the motivation, the desire for bloodshed. All of them lacking the strength that the little Wolf Reid had bared. Of course, they would never be her. They would never live three months unknowingly by everyone as a Judge, a loyal beast who he had trained. How many times did he have her lay by his feet after a hunt and never knew it? How many times had he rubbed her head, feeling the coarse white fur beneath his fingers and praise her for doing not only his bidding but for Joseph's? 

This was a sick game that Faith...no Rachael had played on them. She had dealt the cards and they were all stupid to see that their three pair or straights had nothing against her Royal Flush. Damn that Siren for beating them in their game. Jacob closed his eyes, rubbing at his pounding temple as he could feel the desert heat kiss his skin. His mind was trying to send him back to the Gulf. Back to when he had-

A soft sickly giggle filled the room, the sickly sweet kiss of the Bliss lingered into the room like a woman of the night greeting one seductively. He took a long deep breath as he breathed in the scent.  The giggling growing until he reached his hand out grasping the frail tiny arm of the newest Faith.

“Let go of me, you monster.” She hissed as she struggled from his grasp.

Her statement alone made the corner of his lips turn up with demented delight. He clicked his tongue in disapproval as his grasp tightened and he opened his eyes, “Now, you know better to be pulling this secret shit with me, Anabel…”

“Faith. My name is-”

Jacob chortled,  “Your name is not Faith, girl. You are nothing like her.”

She releases a demonic hiss as she stabbed her nails into his scarred flesh until blood seeped through slits of skin, “You never know until you give-”

Jacob let go of her arm forcing her to stumbled away from him as he released a low laugh, “What the Hell do you want? I did not invite you to my -”

“The Father did.” Anabel breathed out, looking towards the door, “He had told me that She had been found. He had told me that She had been found amongst your beasts.”

“Sonofabitch,” Jacob grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. Of course, Joseph would tell the fucking bitch had been found and on his own property. He couldn't keep anything from the kid that came to replace Rachel, his Faith, “yeah,  so?”

“I have come to see her. You had come to believe just because she had been found for now two weeks that I would be forbade to see her? Oh, Jacob, I must lay my eyes upon her. I want to see her I want to see how much she had changed since she had slain her.”

“Nope. Absolutely not. Now, why don't go and… do your Bliss delusion shit and leave me the Hell alone.” Jacob demanded as he stood from his seat, standing over the girl like the monster that everyone saw he was, and how he lived to be.  

“Are you afraid, Jacob?” Anabel cooed as she gently ran her hand against his chest, her green eyes glowing brightly like the Bliss. Her voice morphing into a soft lullaby trying to invoke his senses “Are you afraid of what The Father had told you? What he had seen in his-”

Jacob stopped her hand from moving lower from his chest, her fingers crawling past his navel, “I am not afraid of his so-called vision.”

“Oh, you should…” The Siren giggled as she pulled her hand away from his abdomen flipped her mud brown hair from her face, “I've seen it. The Future before the Collapse. You desire to break her, to shed her of her coarse fur, learning her weakness. For, after all, learning one's weakness is a way to control a monster. But Father wasn't talking about hers….”

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he turns back to her. Now, this was getting  _ interesting _ but also discerning. What would the little bitch want to say that would put him on edge? He opened his mouth to speak before the Siren spoke

“Before I say anything… let me see her.” She giggled as she softly touched his back, her fingers gently running down his back, “I want to gaze my eyes of Jacob Seed's new  _ plaything.” _

Jacob froze, still as a summer's night, his blue eyes glazing over as her hands gently reached his and pulled him towards The Deputy's dungeon. 

*~~~~*

Before The Reaping, Whitehorse wanted to retire. It was in this field for over thirty-two years and he had his share of stories. Only stories that he could share with every bright-eyed young kid that walks into the office with the dreams of being a cop or sheriff. There were countless number of times where he'd watched those kids graduate from the academy, their feet pouncing with determination, eyes still bright with youth; watched as they come back from something bad and witnessed their transformation. The light burnt out and their exterior tough as stone. He had seen it too many times. Every time, he watched them fade away. 

Finlay was different though. She was baptized in fire. Her first assignment right after leaving the academy was to deal with the Seeds. There was no easing into the stormy waters. She dove right in, drowning in turmoil and flames. 

Goddamn, he needed a drink. Whitehorse knew that there were more to the flames than the Seeds. He knew that she had seen some shit and even lived in it. He practically saw her as the only kid that he would ever have after reading her case file from her teens. It wasn't bad criminally on her record but he was damn surprised to see her name on the file. He never knew if it was some sort of repaying the justice that was given to her. He never questioned it. Finlay Reid was just trying to survive the burning tides of life.

_ I'm damn proud of ya, Deputy.  _

_ Stop talking, Sheriff… you're still- _

_ Don't order me around, Reid. I'm serious… I'm proud of ya. _

_ I- _

_ Finlay, thank you… _

Whitehorse rubbed his brow as their last encounter. She had just come back to the Jail, she had escaped the Bliss but her gaze still held its grasp. Her blue eyes glazed over, her skin sickly pale. Pain radiated from his leg up to his back as he thought of the two bullets that tore his body as he tried to stop the Marshall from killing himself in a Bliss delusion. He thought he was going to die. But she was there, trying to stop the bleeding. That's when he saw the terrified girl in her eyes. She was reliving her past in her future. Her demons haunted her no matter where she went. 

“I'm sorry, Reid…. Dammit. I should have protected you from her touch.” He mumbled as he rubbed his sore leg, “Whatever that demon had done to you, I'm-”

“Po-Po! Po-Po! Can I come out now?” 

“Jesus Christ aplenty…” Whitehorse breathed out as he pushed himself away from the desk, Virgil’s blood still staining the surface of the old desk. He thought about death a lot recently because of this. How some people can go quiet and peacefully while others are full of pain, turmoil, and regret. Virgil didn't deserve his fate, Hell nobody who was killed by the Peggies deserved their fate. After his close encounter with The End, he began to wonder what Ending would be in store for him: Peaceful or Chaotic like Hell on Earth. 


End file.
